Skrap-It
Skrap-It is the secondary antagonist in the Netflix TV series, Dinotrux and Dinotrux: Supercharged. He is a Scraptool and D-Structs' henchman. History ''Dinotrux'' Skrap-It first appears collecting scrap when D-Structs then offers Skrap-It the chance to scrap another Tyrannosaurus Trux, namely Ty Rux, and Skrap-It observes as D-Structs sabotages the construction of The Garage. However, D-Structs' plan to divide Ty and his friends is only briefly effective, and Skrap-It's hopes of scrapping Ty are dashed. Unfortunately for the villains, it contains. In "Lair" Skrap-It is put to work converting a new cave into D-Structs' Fortress of Fear, and forced to work with several new Scraptools including Lloyd, Smash-It and Break-It. He is dismayed when D-Structs announces his intentions to keep them around, but pleased when he discovers that a captured Revvit has escaped on their watch. Skrap-It observes Ty during a race and discovers that damage to his master cylinder will cause him to accelerate uncontrollably. On D-Structs' orders, he sabotages the part during the night, but Revvit is eventually able to repair it. In "Flynt" Skrap-It and his fellow Scraptools are sent to stop Ty from returning to rescue his fire-trapped friends only to run into Flynt the Hydrodon, with whom Skrap-It has a history. Despite having found some unexpected common ground, Skrap-It assists D-Structs and the other villains in building a means of trapping Ty and his friends with the insectoids, only for the Gearwigs to later infest the Fortress of Fear. In "Bridge" Skrap-It constructs spring-loaded spikes, but has difficulty getting them to work correctly. He and the other Scraptools are later put to work installing them on either side of the Bridge, trapping Ty and his friends on the structure with D-Structs and the other villains. However, the Trux and Reptools are able to overcome the villains, and Skrap-It flees with his allies once the Bridge is opened to a flood of new Trux. In "Dreadtrux, Part 1", Skrap-It remains with D-Structs after the villains go their separate ways, and accompanies him back to the Crater. They observe Ty and company moving what appears to be a mountain, but which is later revealed to be a hibernating Dreadtrux. In "Dreadtrux, Part 2", after the creature awakens, Skrap-It and D-Structs are let back into the Crater as they flee the monstrous Trux. D-Structs is later buried in a rockslide, and as Skrap-It attempts to free him they are found by Ty and Revvit, who propose an alliance. Skrap-It thus joins Revvit in calling out warnings to the unlikely allies, before departing with D-Structs after the threat is ended. Skrap-It has the tendency to make unwise choices, Skrap-It is occasionally intelligent and creative, as seen in his creation of new tails for D-Structs to replace his original wrecking ball and when he was struck by lightning. Despite his malicious and self-serving tendencies, he has also demonstrated the capacity to care for-and work with-others, though this usually occurs in situations that work to his advantage. ''Dinotrux: Supercharged'' Skrap-It has failed to D-Structs for trying to steal a Spark bug Supercharger for him. At the end of Season 3, he travels with D-Structs to help him find a new place to rule over instead of the Crater. Personality Skrap-It is an incessant chatterer obsessed with scrap and showing virtually no principles whatsoever. While he at times puts on an air of bravado, it is quick to dissipate in the face of actual threat. Skrap-It suffers from a nervous twitch when he speaks, which becomes more pronounced when he lies. Though he has the tendency to make unwise choices, Skrap-It does occasionally display intelligence, as seen in his creation of new tails for D-Structs to replace his original wrecking ball and when he was struck by lightning. Despite his malicious, self-serving tendencies, he has also demonstrated the capacity to care for-and work with-others, though this usually occurs in situations that work to his advantage. Gallery F3D91166-E5DC-4066-9459-5B59ECDB7821.jpeg|Skrap-It (bottom-right) with D-Structs. EC0215BB-9A63-49A1-9961-EA64CCA4DD24.jpeg|Skrap-It (who can be seen on a rock) with D-Structs. dinotrux picture 5 group chat by halonna-dbkld8p.jpg|Skrap-It (disguised as Revvit; bottom-right) with D-Structs, Blayde, Pounder, and Splitter. Dinotrux picture disguised d structs and scrap it by halonna-dbkl1vz.jpg|D-Structs and Skrap-It disguised as Ty and Revvit. Dinotrux.jpg|Skrap-It (bottom-left) with a supercharged D-Structs. Navigation Category:Insecure Category:Minion Category:Genderless Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Thief Category:Dimwits Category:Spy Category:Greedy Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent Category:Right-Hand Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Protective Category:Kidnapper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:On & Off Category:Mischievous Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Neutral